The Loudmouthed Lord and the Shy Pegasus Knight
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7, FE8. Hector/Florina told as a fairytale. Seth, Eirika, Ephraim, and Hector/Florina. Requested by AnthraxPretzels.


**The Loudmouthed Lord and the Shy Pegasus Knight  
By: Manna

* * *

**

…_**xOx…**_

"Seettthhhh," six-year-old Eirika whined, leaning against her latest friend. Ephraim might have rolled his eyes at her for taking one of the squires hostage, but she didn't care. Seth was handsome and older and, most importantly, interesting.

"What is it, Princess Eirika?" he asked, a little distracted with the polishing of a suit of armor. While it was certainly odd for Eirika, of all people, to cling to him, he couldn't deny that he felt somewhat honored by her presence.

She crossed her ankles daintily and folded her hands in her lap in an attempt to look sweet and innocent.

Seth knew better, but obliged her.

"I would very much like to hear the story about the loudmouthed lord and the shy pegasus knight, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," he answered, blinking once before continuing. "But isn't the title of the tale something different?"

She shrugged, looking positively adorable. "He's a loudmouth, and she's shy."

He chuckled a little to himself and set the newly-polished metal casing aside. "Of course, then, Lady Eirika. Once upon a time, many, many years ago…"

…_**xOx…**_

In another land, on a continent called Elibe, there lived the youngest son of a lord. His name was Hector, and he was brash and bold; he fought with vigor and impressive strength. His lord father and lady mother were at a loss as to what to do with him; he snuck out to fight in the arena, tricking even his own guards.

But because he was not to inherit the title of marquess, they let him be. Sadly, the noble father and mother died of an illness, and Hector's older brother, Uther, took the throne. Hector continued to sneak out to fight in the arenas, the thrill of battle one that raced through his veins and brought him much satisfaction. However, Uther did not approve of his younger sibling's ways; it was disrespectful to avoid court and banquets and all the things required of a lord.

One day, though, Hector's best friend, Eliwood, ran into some trouble. Eliwood's father had been kidnapped—

…_**xOx…**_

"By evil Nergal!" Eirika finished, arms crossed over her chest, a glare on her face. "So Hector joined up with Eliwood to look for his father!"

"That is correct. Hector and Eliwood were not together long when news came to them about a dear friend, Lyndis. Her castle had been taken by the enemy, and she needed to retake it to save her grandfather. Lords Hector and Eliwood rode to her aid, and only a day's ride from the castle—"

"A pegasus fell out of the sky and landed on Hector!"

Seth smiled just the smallest bit. Eirika really was charming, in her own way. She got terribly excited about tales of other places that people had never been to… Places that may—or may not—even exist.

…_**xOx…**_

Hector was uninjured save for perhaps his pride, and it wasn't long before he noticed a tiny knight had been riding the pegasus. The first thing that he did was shout. Of course, he had never been trampled by a flying horse, before.

The pegasus knight quietly introduced herself as Florina, and begged them to come with her. The lady of her canton intended to take back the castle no matter what, but they sorely needed assistance!

Brash Hector—

…_**xOx…**_

"Who is a _jerk_ for making poor Florina cry!"

"Quite so, milady, quite so. He should not have yelled at her; she hadn't intended to do any harm."

"Lyndis's castle was saved, and she joined the group to help save Eliwood's father from the evil Nergal." Her small hands were fisted as she spoke, and on occasion she shook them to put emphasis on a point. "Little Florina wanted to thank big Lord Hector for saving her, but she was too shy, and soon, months had passed and she hadn't been able to get up the courage to speak to him…"

"One day, though…"

"One day, he pretended to threaten her pegasus, and she spoke loudly in protest! He had been trying to talk to her, too, but she always ran away, frightened of his big, loud mouth!"

"That's right. Florina was afraid of men, so talking to Hector was hard for her to do."

"But she did it, and she thanked him!"

"That she did, Lady Eirika."

"And the stupid jerk made her cry _again_!"

Seth found the corners of his lips turning up just the smallest bit. "It was probably out of relief, milady, that she had accomplished a goal that she had tried so very hard to succeed at."

"You're probably right, Sir Seth," she said, nodding seriously.

Just then, she felt knuckles dig into the top of her head, and she glared up at her brother.

"Ephraim, you jerk!" But she was grinning as she tackled her twin to the grass.

"Are you making poor Seth tell you that stupid story _again_?" He laughed as her hands found his side, and he kicked at her, to no avail.

"And what's so wrong with that? You know, you're just like Hector! Loud and annoying!"

"So who would Florina be, then?" he tossed back, triumphantly pinning her to the ground, a grin on his face so wide that it must have hurt his cheeks.

Eirika smiled back as she thought for a moment, but then a look of horror crossed her face as realization dawned on her, "I-If you make Tana cry, you'll have to answer to me!"

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

This was kind of random. I hope I didn't break canon with this. Requested by AnthraxPretzels.


End file.
